La primavera
by lykags
Summary: One shot. Adult!Rin. Rin se ha sentido atraída por su amo por un largo tiempo, pero no sabe como él reaccionara y teme a que le odie cuando ella exprese sus sentimientos.


¿Puedo tener su atención, mi señor?

Usted, quien me ha dado todo, es mi todo. Yo no necesito tierras ni riquezas, solo lo necesito a usted a mi lado

Todos estos años han sido difíciles para mi. Cada día he esperado verlo en el horizonte y correr a recibirle.

¿Qué tan difícil que usted note lo siento? ¿Es que no soy digna de su corazón?

He pensado mil maneras diferentes en decir lo que siento. No soy más que una cobarde que entierra sus sentimientos y disfruta del dolor... Y eso no esta bien para los dos.

¿Puedo tener su atención, mi señor? Yo le amo. Le he amado desde el momento que me salvo. No solamente le debo la vida, usted tiene mi corazón entre sus manos.

Pero sé que nada cambiara, pues sé que mi vida es solo un suspiro de la suya. Que solo seré una temporada de su año y me iré para no regresar jamás. Y eso me duele más que mil dagas atravesando mi pecho; porque sé que es real.

Ha llegado la primavera y las flores florecen junto a mi. Ya no soy más una niña, ya soy una mujer. He esperado florecer como los cerezos, pero no estoy lista para marchitar.

Le veo cerca del joven Inuyasha, platicando y la ironía me golpea. Si usted ha llegado a aceptarlo como lo que es, ¿Será que usted me aceptara a mi por lo que soy?

Las flores que han caído corren por el campo libres de las ramas de sus padres. Yo camino junto a ellas con la esperanza de que usted me siga, pero no lo hace. Usted se queda viendo al horizonte, observándome y pensando en cosas que jamás escuchare.

Me acerco a usted y le recibo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le expreso lo mucho que lo he esperado, lo mucho que lo he extrañado y esperando que esta no sea la última vez que lo vea. Usted me mira, con sus ojos dorados llenos de compasión, ¿Que le esta pasando, mi señor?

Usted me pregunta que es lo que me pasa, que por qué he estado tan distante de los demás. Que si algo me molesta o algo me lastima como para dejar a los demás fuera de mi vida.

Yo no respondo. ¿Es acaso que quiere saber lo que me molesta y que me lastima?

Bajo mi mirada al suelo y veo los pétalos correr entre mis piernas. El momento ha llegado y me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo?

Levanto mi mirada y choca con la suya. Su cuerpo cerca del mío me hace sentir acalorada y un choque de electricidad pasa por mi cuerpo.

" _Yo..."_ solo puedo decir eso. ¡Maldita sea! De las mil maneras que he recreado este momento, todas se bloquean. Los dioses deben odiarme.

" _¿Tú?"_ me responde con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. ¿Qué le parece divertido? Oh dioses, mi cara esta hecha un tomate.

" _Yo...le..."_ sé que puedo, pero, ¿Qué pasa si me aleja? ¿Me matara?

" _Rin. He venido aquí a verte desde las tierras del norte, no tengo ti-"_

" _Mi señor, discúlpeme por haberlo preocupado. Disculpe mi vida si le hice perder tiempo y hacerlo venir desde tan lejos por mi mal comportamiento, pero usted ni nadie más tiene la culpa, yo me he metido esto por mi cuenta. Yo misma me he ocasionado estas heridas que han maltratado mi corazón y no creo que pueda hacer mucho ya que usted es parte de ese dolor..."_ Tomo un poco de aire y aprieto los puños. Es ahora o nunca. _"Le amo. Le amo más que mi propia vida y si por mi, yo estaría con usted cada momento para que no le faltara compañía. Usted me dio dos oportunidades de vivir, pero no habrá una tercera. Por eso, en este momento, no le exijo que acepte mis sentimientos, si no que acepte que siempre será parte importante de mi vida y jamás desaparecerá."_

Oh Rin, ¿En que te has metido?

Cierro mis ojos y trato de no llorar, pero es imposible. Tapo mi cara con mis manos y tiempo por el dolor que me he ocasionado, mientras espero que la furia de mi señor no se desate. Tonta niña, enamorada de alguien que jamás tendrá.

"Rin..."escucho decir mi nombre. Mi señor, discúlpeme... no quise decepcionarlo.

Sus manos me atrapan y me acorralan su cuerpo. Pienso mil cosas que decir, pero ninguna sale de mi boca. Me he quedado paralizada ante su contacto. Este es el momento que he esperado toda mi vida y no sabido reaccionar.

" _Espera el próximo brote de primavera y acepta ser parte de las flores a tu alrededor, pero sobre todo, espera a que alguien tome esa flor y la mantenga cerca de su corazón."_ ¿Qué ha querido decir?

Con su mano izquierda me toma la mano y deposita una pequeña flor marchitada. La flor, la cual esta muerta, me parece conocida y la acerco para examinarla.

" _¿Espera a que me marchite?"_ pregunto con incredulidad, pero el solo sonríe y la toma de nuevo de mis manos para guardarla dentro de su kimono, cerca de su corazón. ¿Esa flor se la dí yo?

" _Cuida de los demás y no des problemas."_ me aleja lentamente de su cuerpo y camina hacia el bosque hasta desaparecer.

.-.-.-

Camino hacia la choza de la anciana Kaede con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Saludo a todos a mi alrededor y mi cara no deja de sonrojarse.

Espero con ansias la siguiente primavera.

 **Muchas faltas de ortografía. Disculpen, pero era de noche y me sentía inspirada. Algún día lo terminare bien.**


End file.
